Night time troubles
by therandomer5000
Summary: Michelangelo is having one of those sleepless nights. Can his brothers help him out? Will he ever get some sleep? R&R xx


**I keep having these troubles recently.. I'm so tired! so naturally I decided to write a fic about Mikey having the same problem.. some things I did and some things I just made up for the story but i know you guys must have had these troubles at some point in your lives? enjoy xx**

* * *

**Night time troubles**

_'I'm so tired..' _Mikey thought with a groan, it was 12:00 and he had stayed up to watch monster movies and now every time he closed his eyes he saw the scary faces. All he wanted to do was sleep but he just couldn't!

''Let me sleeeeeep!'' Mikey hissed tiredly at the darkness. ''That's all I wanna doooo but I'm scaaaarrrred!''

Michelangelo sat up in his bed and clicked the bedside lamp on, he quietly nipped over to the wardrobe and dug through one part of it and pulled out an old dusty teddy bear. He tip-toed back to bed and snuggled up to the bear once the lamp was off.

''You'll protect me huh?'' Mikey giggled but his giggling stopped when he heard a loud slow creak. ''eep'' he yelped as he pulled the teddy closer and squeezed his eyes shut. ''I don't wanna die. i don't wanna die.'' Mike chanted but everything was silent again. He opened his eyes and scanned the room before groaning.

''This is ridiculous! My brothers and I fight mutants and enemies and stuff every other day!'' Mikey groaned, ''Why is a stupid monster movie keeping me up?''

He shifted into yet another position and sighed tiredly. _'This totally sucks..' _

''What to do.. what to do...'' Mikey yawned, ''I'm so bored...''

He stared up at the ceiling for a while as the tired cogs in his head turned.

''I don't want to wake any of my brothers up...'' Mikey rolled over and stared at the wall, ''I can't DO anything cause Sensei will hear me!''

Michelangelo spun around in his bed for a while before sitting up with an annoyed grunt and threw his teddy onto the floor, he quietly left his room and headed for the kitchen. He went straight to the fridge and grabbed the milk before going into a cupboard and grabbing a mug. He poured the milk into the mug and put it in the microwave and put it on for 50 seconds.

He stood there and stared into the dark livingroom as the milk heated, he felt weary. A shiver went up his spin and he gulped nervously, he couldn't help but feel like a million monsters were watching him.

The microwave dinged loudly causing the frightened turtle to jump, he shook his head and pulled the mug out of the microwave. He sat down at the table and stared into the steam, he could hear the splashing of sewer water coming from the pipes around him but he was listening out for claws scraping against steel or a bloodthirsty monster plotting to kill him.

''I don't wanna be eaten'' Mike mumbled tiredly, ''All I wanna do is sleep''

There was silence for a while then Mikey heard footsteps coming down the stairs, he tensed as they came closer. He was frightened of what they may be!

''Mikey?'' Leo asked as he walked into the kitchen, Mike sighed in relief. ''What are you doing up?''

''Couldn't sleep'' Mikey shrugged, ''What about you?''

''Came down to chuck Donnie out of the lab'' Leo smiled sympathetically, Mikey smiled back.

''Didn't know he was still in there'' Mikey giggled,

''he probably fell asleep at the keyboard again'' Leo laughed,

''So why are ya in the kitchen?'' Mike looked up at his eldest brother.

''I saw the light on and thought Don might be getting another cup of coffee'' Leo rolled his eyes before kneeling next to the young turtle. ''You know.. if you wanna talk about it you can always come to me right?''

''Talk about what?'' Mikey asked confused,

''Whatever's keeping you up'' Leo smiled knowingly. He left the kitchen to find Donnie, there was a couple of minutes silence before another set of footsteps came towards the kitchen. Mikey once again tensed and held his breath, he sighed happily when he saw Raphael walk in.

''Mike? what ya doing in 'ere?'' Raph asked curiously,

''Couldn't sleep, why're you up?'' Mikey asked back.

''I heard voices and decided tha' I'd see what was goin' on..'' Raph shrugged, ''Hey, I heard leo's voice.. where is he?''

''He getting Donnie outta the lab'' Mikey explained, there was a slam of a door and two sets of footsteps came to the kitchen.

''hey Mikey I thought you- Raph? what're you doing up?'' Leo asked in surprise, Donnie came up behind him and looked over everyone.

''Why is everyone awake? I'm usually the only one'' Don frowned, Mikey sighed angrily.

''I couldn't sleep, Leo came to get you and Raph wanted to know why we were all talking'' He explained,

''Oh right'' Don nodded as he took a seat at the table. Leo and Raph joined them.

''Why aren't you guys going to bed?'' Mikey asked tiredly,

''I'm awake'' Raph shrugged, ''It's hard to go back to sleep''

''I'm not leaving until you can sleep'' Leo smiled softly, Donnie just shrugged,

''I'm here cause you guys are'' He smiled, Mikey looked at each of his brothers. It was obvious that they were all exhausted but the glint in their eyes told him they weren't leaving until he was feeling better and went to bed.

''Whatever'' Mikey smiled, he was enjoying their company.

''Ya know.. it's weird! The one night we don't have to go on patrol we can't sleep'' Raph chuckled, ''Karma's a bitch''

''Karma? what's this gotta do with karma?'' Donnie asked,

''Well.. Karma's when you do somethin' bad and somethin' bad happens to you right?'' Raph asked,

''Yeah..'' Leo frowned,

''Well I can bet we've caused a bunch of sleepless nights for other people which is why we're getting a sleepless night'' Raph nodded, Mikey chuckled a little.

''I'm not sure if you can count that as karma'' Don shook his head.

Michelangelo listened to his older brothers conversations, he kept hearing strange noises coming from around the sewers and it was making him uneasy. He felt bad for keeping his brothers up but knew there was no way of getting rid of them.

''I wonder how many criminals are getting away with crime tonight..'' Leo wondered out loud.

''I kinda wish we were on patrol'' Mikey sighed, his brothers looked round at him. He was usually the one that complained the most about it. ''At least they tire you out enough to make you sleep''

''Mikey, what's keeping you up?'' Leo asked gently,

''Nothing'' Mikey looked back at his luke-warm milk and took a swig of it.

''Come on kid.. ya can tell us'' Raph coaxed,

''Like I said'' Mikey frowned, ''It's nothing'' Donnie studied him for a moment before realising with a gasp.

''You're afraid!'' Don nodded, ''I can tell'' Mikey just looked at him in confusion.

''Wha-?'' He asked,

''You've been playing horror games on my computer while watching horror movies and it was too much for you'' Donnie explained. Mikey shook his head.

''Nuh uh dude. I'm not afraid of anything'' Mikey said firmly, Don smirked at him.

There was a loud roar and Mikey leapt out of his seat and hid beneath the table, she was shaking like a leaf. Donnie's head ducked under the table and showed him his T-phone with a soundtrack of a roar displayed on it.

''Yes you are'' He chuckled lightly, Mikey frowned at him before closing his eyes in shame.

There was a quiet shuffling and Mikey opened his eyes to see his other three brothers in front of him under the table.

''Mikey it's ok'' Leo said gently, ''You don't have to be ashamed of being scared.. we're all afraid of something''

''Not you! You're the "fearless" leader'' Mike muttered, leo frowned and shook his head in annoyance.

''Not true little brother.. I'm afraid of a lot of things'' Leo smiled, ''I'm afraid of.. Shredder.. and occasionally my fear of heights creeps up on me at the worst of times''

''Fear of heights?'' Mikey asked in wonder, every turtle looked at Leo. ''You're afraid of _heights_?''

''I was.. still am sometimes I guess..'' Leo frowned. ''Did you guys not know that?''

''NO!'' Raph growled, ''Ya failed to mention that one!''

''But Leo.. you're always on rooftops..'' Donnie frowned, ''and you've been on top of a flying Kraang ship!''

''I know..'' Leo chuckled, ''Like I said, My fear is only there sometimes.. rooftops don't worry me much because I know how to save myself from a fall.. the flying kraang ship.. I had something to occupy my mind so I didn't think about it''

''Wait'' Raphael gasped with a horrified expression, ''You're afraid of heights and.. you FELL from the top of the TCRI building!'' Leo grimaced a little,

''Yeah.. my fear of heights really kicked in at that point.. at first I kept my eyes closed because I didn't want to be scared but.. I couldn't help it! I had to open my eyes and when I saw the distant sidewalk rushing towards me.. my fear took over'' Leo frowned,

''Don't EVER do that again by the way'' Raph added angrily. Leo just winked at him.

''Not so fearless then huh..'' Mikey frowned, ''but you guys aren't scared of the same things as I am''

''Some of those movies you watch do creep me out sometimes but I just think about it logically'' Donnie nodded, Mikey sighed in response.

''I know what'll make you feel better'' Leo smiled, ''Let's go topside for some fresh air''

''If you insist'' Mikey breathed as his older brother pulled him out from underneath the table.

...

Within a matter of minute the four turtles were lying on their favourite rooftop staring up at the dark indigo sky. The black clouds looked creepy as they drifted in front of the moon.

''Guys.. I don't think I'm gonna watch horror movies anymore.. or play horror games..'' Mikey frowned at the sky.

''That would probably be best'' Donnie nodded with a smile.

''I'm sorry for keeping you guys up tonight..'' Mikey shook his head sadly,

''No problem kid'' Raph smirked,

''Mikey.. don't be afraid to come to us ok?'' Leo frowned,

''yeah.. don't worry Leo..'' Mikey shook his head and sat up. ''urgh... I'm so tired''

The four brothers lay there as a cold breeze swept past the rooftops, Leo decided that maybe they shouldn't stay too long and eventually lead them back to the sewers. They hadn't been out long but it was enough to give them a breath of fresh air.

...

Once they were back in the sewers Mikey went to his bed and lay there sleepily, he looked over to see that it was 3:30 in the morning. He was cold and sleepy.

His door creaked open and his three brother crawled into bed with him, they cuddled into each other in the darkness and Mikey was the first to fall asleep.

His three brother chuckled lightly before making a silent vow to never let him see anything scary again if they could help it!

Master Splinter, who had been woken by the sound of his sons coming home, made his way to his youngest's bedroom. He peered through the darkness to see four lumps under the covers, Leonardo and Raphael both had their arms around their little brothers and each other while the two youngest turtles were snuggled together. A small smile snuck onto the rat's face at his sons behaviour, it was cute to say the least.

He chuckled lightly before leaving them to themselves.

He crawled into his bed and sighed contently, he closed his eyes and prayed that his sons would always be this close because if they didn't his heart would break.

* * *

**This has been my problem for a while which is why I haven't really been writing much.. I'll try to catch up on my stories. Please Review xx**


End file.
